In the related art, a substrate processing method for etching a polysilicon layer on a substrate by supplying an alkaline aqueous solution to a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) is known in a semiconductor manufacturing process (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-246254).